Verne
Verne is a young member of Beast Heart Guild. Shy, but willing to work, he trains to be the best he can be. With his mastery of lighting magic and his lupus ability along with his boxing, Verne is a threat to close and long range targets. Appearance He is a light brown skinned man with a white jacket and a black beater underneath it. He has dark blue hair and dark green eyes. He wears two long belts that looks like tails, a dark blue military pants, black boots with silver pads, yellow and black gloves. Personality He is strives to better himself in combat. He will go complete savage on anyone who hurts his friends and guild mates. He is shy and he is nervous around new people and he hates when people sneaks up on him. History Verne comes from a very abusive home of a alcoholic father and smoker mother. He is the only child of the family and he was always a target. He then discovered he had Lightning magic, but this activated from the trauma of his abusive parent. He nearly fried the alive and ran out the door to safety. His parents pursuit him with weapons and fear to bring him back home. As Verne was at the end of his luck, Rolan steps in and told the parent to stop or she will beat them into tomorrow. The parent continued the useless assault, but was beaten to the ground quicker than before they had a chance. Verne, completely scarred and terrified of going home, was picked up by Rolan and walks to the Beast Heart Guild to help him up and get him on his feet. Currently, he is training right now to fight his fears. Magic Black Arts(ブラックアーツ Burakkuātsu) * Lupus(犬の魂 Inu no tamashī) Lightning Magic(ライトニングマジック Raitoningumajikku) * Lightning Left Straight(ライトニング左ストレート Raitoningu hidari sutorēto) * Lightning Right Straight(ライトニング右ストレート Raitoningu migi sutorēto) * ' Lightning Right Hook'(ライトニング右フック Raitoningu migi fukku) * ' Lightning Left Hook' (ライトニング左フック Raitoningu hidari fukku) * Lightning Right Uppercut (ライトニング右アッパーカット Raitoningu migi appākatto) * Lightning Left Uppercut (ライトニング左アッパーカット Raitoningu hidari appākatto) * Lightning Left Claw(ライトニング左クロー Raitoningu hidari kurō) * Lightning Right Claw(ライトニング右クロー Raitoningu migi kurō) * Lightning Fist Barrage(ライトニングフィスト弾幕 Raitoningufisuto danmaku '') * ' Lightning Feint(ライトニングフェイント Raitoningufeinto '') * ' Lightning Fist Bullets (ライトニングフィスト箇条書き Raitoningufisuto kajō kaki) * Lightning Body(雷ボディ''Kaminari bodi'') * Discharge Beam(ビームを放電 Bīmu o hōden '') * ' Lightning Wolf Fist(雷狼拳 Rairō ken) * ''' Lightning Wolf Claw(雷狼の爪 Rairō no tsume) Lightning-Moon Magic(ライトニング月マジック Raitoningu tsuki majikku * Lightning Moon Strike(ライトニング・ムーンストライク Raitoningu mūnsutoraiku) * Lightning-Moon Howl(ライトニングムーンハウル Raitoningumūnhauru ) * Lightning-Moon Beast Strike(ライトニングムーンビーストストライク Raitoningumūnbīsutosutoraiku) * Lightning-Moon Beam(ライトニングムーンビーム Raitoningumūnbīmu) High Speed(高速 Kōsoku) Lunar Magic(ルナマジック Runamajikku) * Right Moon Fist(右拳月 Migi ken tsuki) * Right Moon Straight(右ムーンストレート Migi mūnsutorēto) * Left Moon Straight(左ムーンストレート Hidari mūnsutorēto '') * ' Left Moon Fist(左月拳 Sagetsu ken) * '''Left Moon Claw(左月クロー Sagetsu kurō) * Left Moon Uppercut(左アッパーカット・ムーン Hidari appākatto mūn) * Right Moon Uppercut(右アッパーカット・ムーン Migi appākatto mūn) * Right Moon Claw(右月クロー Ugetsu kurō) * Moon Blast(月ブラスト Tsuki bura suto '') Quotes * '( to Rolan)'- '' " i will always protect my family no matter what!" ''--Verne shouting his resolve to keep moving foward. * '( to Vasto)'-'' " i don't know. The future scares me, but i have this family to help me walk forward. With this family, i am not scared of anything! " ''--Verne said as he was being tested for his willpower. * '( to Tolsa)'-' " bring on the ring! I won't lose here or to myself anymore! " '- Verne taking Tolsa on. Abilities * '''Enhance Strength'-''Due to the years of training with his guildmates, Vernes has gain stronger power. He also use the Power Course and the Power Beast Course to gain more power. When he uses his lightning and his lunar magic for power purposes, his strength and attack goes even higher.'' * Enhance Speed- due to the years of using the Speed Course and Speed Beast Course, his speed has increased dramatically as well. When he uses his lightning magic for speed purposes, he is known as a yellow blur. * Enhance Stamina- Due to using the Stamina Beast course and Stamina Course , his stamina is much higher and he can last longer in battle. * ' Enhance Durability'- He has higher durability and now, it takes more than a few hits to knock him out thanks to the Durability Beast Course and the Durability Course. * Enhanced Hearing- His sense of hearing has been greatly increased due his year of using his Lupus ability and fighting without seeing. Combos * Lightning Right Uppercut + Lightning Left Uppercut * Lightning Right Uppercut + Lightning Left Uppercut + Lightning Right Straight + Lightning Left Straight + Discharge Beam * Discharge Beam + ' Moon Blast' + Lightning-Moon Beam + Lightning-Moon Howl * Lightning Body + Lightning-Moon Beam + Lightning-Moon Beast Strike + Lightning-Moon Howl * Right Moon Straight + Left Moon Straight + Lightning Right Straight + Lightning Left Straight * ' Lightning Left Claw' + Lightning Right Claw + Lightning Left Claw + Lightning Right Claw * Right Moon Fist ' + 'Left Moon Fist + Right Moon Claw + Left Moon Claw + Moon Blast * ' Lupus' + Lightning Body + Right Moon Claw + Moon Blast + Discharge Beam Weaknesses * Water Magic- water magic of any kind can beat him when he is using his magic. * Earth Magic-'' Earth magic can limit and weaken him in combat.'' * Silver-Make- '' this magic can bring harm to Verne and the others with the lupus ability.'' Relationship * Rolan- Verne trusts her since she saved his life from his abusive parents. Battle Style Trivia Notes Stats